During the construction of buildings, it is necessary to provide openings or passages through the building floors, walls, and ceilings to permit the running of wires, cables, pipes, and the like. Such openings, however, which are often referred to as through-penetrations, provide one mechanism by which fire and smoke may spread from one compartment of the building to another.
Through-penetrations in poured concrete partitions may be formed by various techniques including knocking holes in the partition after it has been formed, or using a device which is arranged on a concrete form before the concrete is poured. Such devices may include an intumescent firestop material which expands and closes the opening in the partition in the event of a fire, thereby preventing the spread of fire and smoke from one compartment of the building to another. Such devices are often referred to as cast-in-place pass through firestop devices.
Cast-in-place firestop devices for providing a through-penetration in a partition that use intumescent material to close the passageway and prevent the spread of fire and smoke in the event of a fire are known in the related art. The Harbeke U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,759, for example, discloses a firestop stack coupling including intumescent material which expands to close off a pipe in the coupling in the event of a fire. The Harbeke U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,925 discloses a fire retardant fluid coupling assembly having a metallic band wrapped about an intumescent collar.
The Roth U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,767 discloses a smoke and fire protection device for providing a heat sealable raceway for running wires and cables through a concrete wall, ceiling, or floor. The device includes a thermally expansive material which, in the event of a fire, expands causing the raceway to collapse, thus preventing fire and/or smoke from passing through the wall, ceiling, or floor. The raceway slidably fits within a tubular housing allowing the raceway to extend through the sleeve to either side of the device, thereby allowing an installer to couple additional sections of the raceway at a convenient location remote from the device. The sleeve has a length sized to accommodate the thickness of the particular mounting location. Since the sleeve is sized to accommodate a particular partition thickness, the user must pre-select the appropriate size sleeve for a particular job, thereby requiring installers to keep a large number of different size devices on hand.
The Rejecki U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,465 discloses a pass through firestop device for installation in a building wall or floor to provide a pass through opening for pipes, tubing, and the like. The device includes an axially open first end and a tubular body having a second end closed by a transverse wall. A ring of intumescent material fills the axially open first end. The device is installed during the formation of the building partitions by attaching the device to form elements and then pouring the floor or wall structure. After the floor is poured, the upper end section of the tubular body is removed by cutting it flush with the upper surface of the floor.
The Münzenberger et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,873 discloses a masonry lead-in fixture having a housing including an axially extending through bore, a radially protruding attachment flange provided at least at one end of the housing, an intumescent material which, in case of fire, closes the bore, and a disc-shaped partition located in the housing which extends over the inner diameter of the bore which is broken when pipe cable or the like is pushed through the fixture. The fixture includes a lengthening pipe formed of a plastic material that is cut-off to a desired length.
Thus, there remains a need in the industry for a cast-in-place pass through device for providing a heat sealable passageway through partitions such as floors, walls, or ceilings in a structure such as a building for running cables, wires, pipes, and the like, that can be quickly and easily installed in partitions having varying thicknesses. In addition, there remains a need for such a device that allows for early, fast, uniform, and complete expansion of the intumescent material in case of a fire.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a cast-in-place pass through firestop device for providing a heat sealable passageway in a partition that can be used in partitions of various thicknesses, and which further allows the intumescent material to quickly and completely expand when exposed to temperatures typically encountered during a fire.